Fallen Incubi
by DarkFaeRaldaMage
Summary: An incubi becomes obsessed with one human, will he go extra lengths to have him even give up his tainted nature for him? RATED M,Dark themes, yaoi, rape and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or the characters.

Dark themes, rape, yaoi and lot of lemon. OOC ness

Chapter 1

The heavy dark clouds accumulated the dark sky, filled dark smoke morphing, at frightening speed, cast down were fallen angels with black wings, they was being punished. The earth looked like it shook due to the terrifying sound of thunder. The beings were not seen by anyone, they were only felt by those with a strong sixth sense. The beings would curse the world due to _**its**_ own sins. The corrupt earth would now be consumed in darkness. The nature of humans will be revealed and be no different from the fallen.

The warm night darkened in the starless sky, the only source of light was the lone moon that floated in dark space. Deidara was fast asleep drifting deeper into his pillow as if he`d never wake up. The moon light flooded his room revealing the tree shadows that fell onto his bed.

His golden yellow hair strands concealed his face. He twisted and turned, his body heat slowly and gradually increasing. He was dreaming, but a weird almost calming sensation bothered the blond, it was on his neck; soft warm breath hovered over his neck going lower. But he didn't mind it as the breath roamed down his chest; yes he was in boxers only.

The breath left a trail of moist air, he shook his head as the feeling increased but he still didn't wake up. It was a dream, his subconscious told him it was. Then light trails of fingers slid where the breath left of going lower until it reached the hem of his boxers. The fingers traced lightly over the bulge that was forming, the boy was now tense, breathing heavier he shook as a soft moan escaped his lips, the fingers pressed harder over his now erect member until a hand concealed it, then the hand slipped into the boxers and grabbed his member and stroked it. "ahh, sto" his mind darkened but his eyes still failed to open, he started feeling anxious, but was unable to wake up something was wrong, all he dream t was darkness but his body heat increased rapidly.

He shook from left to right trying to fight the sensation, then the hand stroked faster and the other hand removed the boxers. Now he was panicking, slightly shaking. What's going on? Why couldn't he open his eyes? He just started shaking trying to kick only to have a strong weight that held him down. Then a sharp pain irrupted as something big shoved into him, now he was screaming but his voice failed. The razor pain was incredible. He saw his body being rocked up and down. Although it was painful the sensation the pain gave was so good so amazing, the mix of pain and pleasure was illuminating.

The blond moaned loudly as tears began and fell down his face as his body was rocked even faster. His eyes began to burn and sting from the tears. His hands lifted but couldn't move to remove this weight; his legs were lifted to get better access and pressed against his chest. "You are mine" the soft alluding voice of the figure whispered. The blond gasped and gripped the sheets lightly as the force pushed in stronger and faster, he was so close, he came.

"Deidara!" a familiar voice shouted from down the stairs. The blond squirmed after hearing the voice, he finally opened his eyes. His eyes still sore from tears. "Terrible dream, yeah" he whispered rubbing his eyes. As he noticed a red spot was under his sheets. He lifted his sheets to find blood, a puddle of dried blood that was on his sheets and between his legs. He gasped what happened? The voice that called him down became louder. "Deidara you alright?" the voice said. "Yah I'm fine dad... Just…" he shook starting to panic and gripped whatever to hide the blood. "Don't come in!" Deidara scowled then touching a sticky white liquid. "What the…" he knew what it was. "Okay but wake up you cannot miss school, education is important!" Madara said skeptically but let it slide and started walking down stairs. Deidara sighed, he had to hide these, at no cost were anyone or ever his father were to find out. He got up but the aching back threw him back onto the bed, he was in a lot of pain his legs were almost numb and his head hurt.

By some miracle (his father) he managed to get on the bus and go to school if he stayed home his father would be in his face 24/7. He walked by the desk hoping no one would notice as he spotted his favorite red head. "The fuck happened to you?" the purple eyed Jashinist asked the blond. Fuck. "What un?" Deidara asked balancing on the desk next to him. Hidan stared then laughed hysterically. As Sasori looked up from his work and looked at the loud mouth. "Fuck you got knocked up… to kingdom… come didn't… you" he said stifling back a tear but chuckled softly. Deidara just frowned. "Fuck off' Sasori said and stood up; he walked to the blond while the Jashinist tried fighting back his laughs.

Deidara played with his pen as the teacher continued to teach no matter how much he tried to forget the dream he couldn't and why was there… "Hay my house, like always break your fathers rules "he nudged the unresponsive blond then narrowed his eyes in at him concern. "hmm, yeah" he shook his head to face Sasori who still narrowed his eyes at him.

Deidara sighed and fell on his bed; this certainly wasn't the first time such a "nightmare" happened. The soft touches from nowhere, the drastic increase in body temperature, the strange noises and encounters, how doors opened and closed how his window was sometimes open. How something warm and thick concealed his neck reaching lower and lower down his back as he shivered in adrenaline and fuck his breathing increased at the thought.

Heck he wouldn't tell anyone what happened to him the past couple of weeks, especially not his paranoid father who was just looking after him, but he wouldn't take that risk. The soft fingers that caressed his skin at touch, the hot breath and the friction against his member the soft fingers, all he`s seen is the soft dark strands that hover over him, he touched with the tip of his fingers as his inhuman pleasure was in progress. Now his body would be turned on and off as if in a Trans of pure sin and how he danced on it how he buck and swayed and bit his lip but shook in fear and pure ecstasy. He ran his fingers in through blond strands.

"School, how was it?" Madara asked looking him in the eyes. "Okay I guess, un" Deidara looked down. Snap out of it! He scowled at himself. He had to Trans out or his father would be super suspicious and extremely bothersome. Deidara forced a smile, even if it would kill him. His father narrowed his eyes at him. Shit he caught on. "Tomorrow is another church service you are coming, cancel your plans beforehand" He was a religious man himself he believed greatly in the supernatural, ever since Deidara`s mother was supposedly possessed and killed by evil spirits, he`d been extra cautious since she wasn't religious at all. He nodded. What else could he do, maybe this is exactly what he needed a little spiritual guidance. His father put a hand on his shoulder "I love you and I want to protect my beautiful son" he then bought his hand to caress his sons chin. Deidara gasped.

It was late at night the Deidara`s room was concealed in darkness, there was only vague moonlight that barely made a dent in the dark. He felt anxious and didn't want to sleep but he knew he had to. He grabbed his phone dialled someone he could count on. "Hay Sasori" "Ummgm, Dei?" a sleepy red head answered. "Um would you mind coming over?" he asked tapping anxiously on the cell phone as he lowered his voice hoping his father wouldn't hear. "Um it`s… late…I…uhhhh…" he slightly closed his eyes. "What's… wrong…?" the red head asked after he heard no reply from the blond. The blond`s anxiety increased his heart beat fast. He dropped the phone then concealed himself with the sheets.

He`s breathing went faster. "Hello?" the sleepy red closed his eyes. Something was watching him, he saw the vague silhouette of the figure directly outside his window, he saw something else, that looked like wings, and they flapped. Deidara closed his eyes hoping it was a dream but it wasn't, he froze unable to say or do anything, the aura wasn't human, but the figure resembled one. The sheets flung from his clutches in a strong force that pulled it off him his body was exposed, his eyes stare at the nude figure that phased through the window.

It was in his room, this great entity, all he did was stand there and froze. The figure reached with claw like hands, that was it the raven strands he always saw and felt. The figure gripped the blond's waist tight. "Stt…" nothing came out. The shaking started, as his useless arms caved once again. _**Such power**_. The figure placed soft lips on his neck and kissed softly, it was so soft it felt like energy. The lips traced down as the grip was still firm on his hips till the lips reached and sucked on the fabric of the member the wings flapped up and down as black feathers fell and disappeared on before touching the floor. The air filled the room and sent cold shivers down the blonds neck. He was awake this was real, he felt it and tonight it was more real. He lifted his arms fighting to grab the beings shoulders when it looked up. It`s eyes as cold and black but beautiful as the hair fell over.

The figure didn't reply and dragged the blond. He looked human. The being then ripped the boxers off. Earning a gasp from the blond, why wasn't he fighting, why didn't he ever fight. The being consumed his member and lifted the blond to his knees then impaled his hips to draw blood. "No… pleas…" he shook his head breathing uncontrollably as the blood dripped from his hips. The grip tightened and the sucking was faster. He tried to shake of the figure but if he tried the grip would only tighten. The figure went and pulled the blonds' hair from behind pushing his head up. Then he pushed the blond down while still sucking him, he bucked for more contact while the being consumed him all. The figure then removed his mouth from the hard member.

Blond panting heavily felt a little disappointed from the loss of contact. Then the figure spun him around in one swift movement the lifted him to his knees. The figure sucked on his hole as the blond breathed on the pillow then something shoved into him that made him screamed. He gripped the sheet until his knuckles were white. He bit his lip then blood drew, his hair was pulled until his back touched the being`s bare chest. He tried pushing away but the wings covered him concealing him and blocking his movements the sharp black edges of the wings dug into his skin causing more bleeding as he scream in extreme discomfort, tears formed in his eyes.

The being breathed then pounded into him, his member dug so deep would come out the blonds mouth, drool formed on his mouth as he moaned he was out of breath and words the pleasure and pain was too much he felt like he`d have heart failure. The pounding went faster as the figure held the blond tighter. "Why…aaah…why?" he asked avoiding to looking at the figure`s eyes. The figure didn't replied and increased the speed. The blond screamed and moaned finishing what's left of his breath. Few minutes after he came, but the figure continued what felt like forever, which were only a few hours. The wings let go of the exhausted blond as he fell onto the bed. His eyes closed as he opened them the being disappeared and the presence was gone.

"Seriously we should…" Hidan cheered on. "Nah, I was being sarcastic" the red head said sipping his juice. "Come on we are teenagers we should have little fun, don't you agree blondie?" he faced Deidara for a response. _**He**_ didn't say anything; he just chewed on the greens while staring at his plate. Sasori looked at him, Hidan just raised his eyebrow. "After school?" Hidan said smiling. "I'm busy" Deidara said as his eyes widened. "Church right" Hidan said and slouched. "Deidara what's wrong?" Sasori noticed the blond's expression changed. "I feel…" he wasn't able to finish, he covered his mouth and dashed out of the cafeteria for the nearest restroom. It was coming up fast; luckily he made it and poured his contents into the toilet. "I'll go check on him" Sasori got up from his chair. "Eww, you didn't even finish your lunch" Hidan retorted. Sasori just ignored him and left.

Deidara almost choked in shock, he was puking blood, the red contents spashed the toilet seat and the floor like a hose. He fell to his knees. "Deidara are you alright?" Sasori said walking into the bathroom hearing his friend puke out his insides. Shit. Deidara panicked as his heart beat fast. "I'm fine just go!" he shouted gripping the toilet with his hands heaving heavily. Sasori saw a trail of blood trace to the nearby basin for the stall. "Oh my god!" he shouted and banged on the blonds door. "Open up Deidara what's wrong, are you bleeding!" he asked putting his head against to listen better. "Leave!" Deidara said sticking his head into the toilet his eyes blood red from tears. "Just open the stall, it`ll be alright" Sasori cooed putting his hand on the bathroom door. "I'm puking blood, no its not!" "Should I call someone your dad maybe…?" "No fuck no!" Deidara said whipping his mouth. "Please Dei…"

Deidara opened the stall. Sasori gasped. Most of the blood was already flushed and whipped but it still looked horrifying. Sasori pulled him in a hug. "If you don't want anyone to know I'll help you clean it up" Sasori said and smiled to his friend. "Wanna talk about it?" "No un…" he held his mouth as Sasori pulled his hair which already was covered in blood.

"Thanks for lending me your clothing un" Deidara said wearing the top of his best friend. "No prob, you leaving now?" "Yah or my dad's gonna have a fit" he said sliding his shoes on and tying his hair. "Leave it like that you look sexy" Sasori commented. Deidara tilted his head and smiled at him, then frowned. "Sorry for scaring you, un" Deidara said.

The church was pretty big, it didn't belong to a certain religion, and his father was a spiritualist like others spiritualists used spirit energy given by gods to do rituals. They specialise in spirit phenomenal or anything in that category, he`d began it himself years back, tired of other ideals and religions. The building was beautiful; brick walled and stained black and white windows patters in Art Nouveau style all over the walls. Deidara entered and looked around it was rather empty only a few people. "Deidara, welcome" a priest said spotting the blond. "Hi father Obito" he greeted him back with a smile.

"Really?" Deidara asked. "so many people we`ve helped, and we`d like to help you to just talk to me" he smiled walking next to the inquisitive blue eyed blond ,he trusted father Obito a lot but if he were to ever find out his father would find out. He looked down and stopped. "What's wrong?" the priest put a hand on the blond. He didn't reply. "Come one let me show you something" he lead the blond to a door. "This is new" he led him to sit down. "Put out your hand" "what's this un?" he said holding out his hand and the priest gripped his palm softly "It`s a method we use spiritual energy to clear a guilty conscious, and clear the mind" Deidara pulled his hand out. "Um sorry, I gotta use the bathroom" he rushed out and shut the door behind him.

What the hell was he doing here anyway? He ran only to bump into his father. "What Deidara you're here good" "Sorry dad gotta go" he said and raced out the church. "Stop!" the dad said. He froze the blonde couldn`t move no matter how hard he tried. "I love you know I just want to protect you, the world is no place for someone like you" he said. Why does he have to say such things?

The night sky bloomed concealing all visible light, the still night bought silence except for flapping, on a roof top. Three figures with large black wings latched onto the roof. "Fuck he was so gorgeous, I love brunettes especially when they fuck my brains out" Konan said flapping her wings. "You Pein?" she said inquisitively looking at the orange haired, pierced incubus. "Fuck em then snap their necks, no use in them living, once a toy is broken it should be thrown out" he folded his arms. "Tell me how you really feel" Konan commented then looked at Itachi. "You?" she asked the incubus. He didn't reply just flapped his wings. "These meeting are a waist of my time" Itachi retorted.

"Oh I know a certain someone has caught our little as tough as nails incubus" she teased. "It must be male, you always go for em, I`d be caught dead with a women, they are no fun to mess with, they are not so stupid and easy to seduce if they are fucking women" she laughed intuitively. Itachi began to fly losing interest rapidly. "Oh come on wait" Konan whined grabbing Itachi`s arm. "Girl to girl tells me who is he, is he red head, blond…?" "Konan shut up" Pein said daggering the succubus away. "You guys sucks, I`m going back to hell at least they aren't soft demons there" she hit her wings onto the roof causing a couple of roof tiles to hit then flew. The strength of her wings was incredible as the tiles disappeared high into the air. "we only have a few weeks free, he went let us stay here long, the devil`s not so nice when it comes to such things Pein mention ignoring Konan`s moans and groans. "He doesn't own me, I came on my own" Itachi said and flew off. "Faggot" Konan said and pouted.

The blond was starving. He hadn't eaten anything since losing his entire insides; he wished he`d lost his stomach as well. He dug into the fridge and pulled out anything edible. "What is the meaning of that?" his father asked as he entered the kitchen door. Deidara just eyed him his hands still in the fridge. He had no time for this. "Nothing un, just leave me alone" he pulled out left over take always. "Deidara what is going on…?" "I said just fucken leave it!" he left the fridge and stormed to his room. "Don't walk away from me, mind your language son!" his father scowled grabbing his wrist. He shoved it away with all the strength he had and dodged into his room shutting the door and grabbed his phone. _**Temperamental like his mother, **_Madara though and sighed.

"Thanks" he whispered to Sasori who handed him a lunch box. "You okay?" he looked up at his friend. He didn't reply he just stuffed his face. Sasori just chuckled. Then rustling in the leaves was heard by the blond, his heard almost stopped. "Oww fuck, Sasori…!" that annoying voice it could only belong to one person in the world. "Oh hell no, un" Deidara looked pissed but relieved. "How the hell did you get up here so fast?" the silvered haired man said struggling to climb through the window and he fell on his face. Sasori chuckled. He held the three six packs of alcohol in his hands. "Get that out my dad's gonna kill me if he sees it!" "Man did you die and come back as a bore" Hidan said putting the packs down on the floor. He opened one and rolled one to Sasori then Deidara. "Just one" the blond looked down at the beer. One couldn't hurt right?

The blond felt light headed and laughed uncontrollably, he felt so good. Sasori told him to lie down after he drank a whole a six pack by himself while Hidan made sick jokes about some students. The ceiling looked really funny; it swirled and turned as he laughed at it. He began to become cold as he draped a sheet over himself. A few hours later he felt uneasy, once he began to sober up, his head was aching like a bitch. He got up to scavenge for aspirin. He reached up the kitchen cabinet and grabbed the pills and drank them down with water. After he return to lay on his bed to catch some sleep, problem he couldn`t. Each second that passed felt like an hour, his eyes were wide open. He felt strange like something was wrong, something was missing his heart ached. He stared at the ceiling. He felt anxious about the nightmares and how they felt so really.

How he yearned for him, the desire drove him insane and it only getting worse. He imagined the ever soft finger trickling down his neck as he roamed his own down his neck. He pictured the soft lips kiss between his thighs and suck a little bit, the blond traced his hands over the hem of his boxers sliding his hand in as he groaned. He shook his head from left to right as he gripped his member stroking it softly. The warm heat of the night increased his body heat, his blood boiled. He stroked faster lifting his knees. "aaah…mmnn" he moaned loader increasing the speed. He reached lower to his hole pushing a finger in it, digging it deeper as he bucked his hips. "Oh yes, aaah so good…" he started to sweat as he stroke faster and faster as he screamed louder. "Suck me harder…" he imagined the raven hair tickled his stomach as he sucked on his member.

His strands covered his face, sticking to his sweaty face as bit his lip and the little strand of hair on it. He rocked his body up and down the pillow increasing the speed he was so close to cumming. "Itachi…" he whispered unconsciously unknowing like something made him, drove him to it. He rocked faster and moaned throat became dryer and voice faded. He came on his sheets bellow him as he panted and collapsed on his bed, breathing fast, it was good but not as amazing as the pleasure his "nightmares" gave him.

The incubus emerged he grinned satisfied, he didn't even know the blond would remember his name, he phased through the window and his sharp wings held Deidara`s wrists firmly in place slit them lightly drawing blood. Itachi held his anxious face and caressed it. He grinned noticing the blond's already excited reaction down there. He yearned for this, for his blood to drip until it made him dizzy and light headed from anemia. Itachi traced his hand lightly over the blonde's concealed member, the blond bucked begging for more contact as he groaned. The friction of energy the hand sent felt incredible, if he could be more aroused it would kill him.

He breathing increased as he licked his lips he was hungry for more. "More… more…" he breathed out. He needed more he craved it, the spiritual energy the being gave, was electrifying at touch and it only got better. He traced his hand over the member as the pre cum dripped threw the fabric, this time the blond moaned loudly bucking more a little stifled from the pain on his wrists. The palm of Itachi rubbed faster so fast the friction burned of the fabric, his palm pushed the blonde's member up making him rock up and down his pillow as his hair fell on the blonds lips.

The speed increased as the fabric burned to pieces, the heat energy applied on his member increased the pleasure. He pushed faster at incredible speed to fast you couldn't see the movement. Itachi then licked and sucked on the blond's nipple, tracing the pink organ on the red nipple. The blonds red shaded face panted and moaned as he was still being rocked up and down. The blond arched his back as he came, no matter how he tried to hold it in to make it last he couldn't. Itachi gripped his hair and lowered his head. "Suck" he commanded. His own aching need, he was soo selfish.

The blond consumed his member and sucked the tip; he looked up to see the expression on his beautiful face. Itachi closed his eyes and bit his lip. Deidara couldn't help but grin threw his member. He sucked deep throating him. He tasted the sweet pre cum dripping. Itachi came into the blonde's mouth. "I want you in me so bad…" the blue eyes looked up.

The blue eyes opened, he held something smooth soft and warm. He looked besides him to see black strands loop on the pillow; he looked up at the face the raven strands belonged to. The man's soft lips perfectly placed on his face, his soft sculpt face, how it all looked perfect, his toned chest and abs just so irresistible. Deidara`s eyes widened he lifted his head to get a better view of this stranger. Black orbs opened themselves and stared into the blonds blue ones. Deidara gasped then touched the soft locks of hair, he was **real**, and not a dream and boy was he gorgeous.

The raven didn't flinch; he lifted a hand to brush a blonde hair off the blonds face. "Itachi…" the blond whispered and kissed his lips. He remembered how he begged the raven to stay, how he cooped him and dug his head in his shoulders. How he didn't care about the pain how he needed him, how he wanted him. "Stay…" that's all the blond said as his eyes stared at the raven orbs. He didn't reply. This was difficult how Itachi win such a conflicting situation.

"Try it" the blond cooped the raven`s waist as he a held waffle. "Or would you prefer eating it of my body?" He whispered kissing his earlobe. Itachi stared at the waffle. He never took kindly to human things, the more he saw it, the more he detested it, hated it, despised it and most of all doesn't give two shits about it. Being human was seen as a waste of time for the immortal something useless. However he did desire the blond. He threw it down and put his hands around his waist and kissed his nipple, the blond moaned. All he wanted was the blonde, he desired him.

That`s the only thing that belonged to the world he ever desired. However such a thing wouldn't be normal, the fact that his nature and only nature prevented him from such a "normal human relationship" with the blond ,no matter how much he wanted to change he would he couldn't, he was a fallen angel who became an incubus and such things are unforgivable after all. He only knew how to treat the blond with his nature, it was who he was, if his path had been chosen differently, perhaps things would have been different. But now here he was making the blond he ever so lusted for quiver and shake, lose his breath as call out his name and moaned. He wanted to make him his and take him.

Itachi lifted the blond on the counted then thrust into him as his breathed faster and moaned louder. "aah god too much I'm gonna cum too fast…" the blond breathed out holding Itachi`s shoulders as he thrust faster and faster. "itachi…mmnnn aaah" he was in bliss, forgetting everything around him. He intwined his finger in the raven's fingers as he gripped him harder and pounded in him faster. Itachi then left him then sat in a chair pulled the blond on him to ride him. The blond loved this. He went up and down as the raven was gentle with the blond. The blond rode faster as tears formed in his eyes. "Don't ever leave me…" he breathed out. If only the raven could read emotion (which he never wants to) the blond was in so much pain aching his heart already breaking that this wouldn't last forever. Itachi whipped his tears. "Don't cry" he whispered and kissed his lips and his eyes became red and he started to kiss back. About five hours of extreme riding the blond came a _**thousand**_ times, till he had nothing left to give. He cooped the raven in a hug and held him tight. "Deidara, I..."

It was too late, he wasn't in love, he was obsessed, he craved yearned and ached for him. Every minute he touched him was too short, the days too long and life became meaningless and dull. His world turned upside down, everything he knew wasn't right. He held him thrusting into him deep into his soul. He emptied him, bringing him to his knees begging for mercy and freedom.

He tapped his foot, the classes became longer, he became distance all he could see was Itachi, smell him on his clothing, still feel his breath linger on him. "Shit" he pants as a sharp pain erupted in him. Sasori as usual worried about him. Deidara just grinned at the red head who frowned in reply. He cringed in pain. "Deidara come on" Sasori lead the panting blond. The sharp pain worsened. He fell to his knees almost reaching the door. He screamed and held his aching insides. Sasori held him; he hated to see him in so much pain. He had to do something about it even if the blond would hate him, it would be for his own good. "Im fine, un… don't worry…" he heaved coughing lightly. Tears floated in his eyes. "I feel hot… really hot un" the blond looked up at the red head. "Your dad…' "No, never…" "Why won't you tell me!" the red head embraced his friend into a hug. "I…" before he could finish his vision blurred as he fell unconscious.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deidara began to wake up from his unconscious state, guess he must have really passed out at school. "I feel weak…" he got up from his bed realizing it was already at night, in front of him stood an Incubus with worry on his face. "Itachi!" Deidara called and got out of bed, he felt wobbly and fell to his knees. Itachi walked to him and lifted him up. Seeing what was happening to his blonde knowing he had to stop at some point.

"Deidara…sorry, if I were to stay any longer, I would endanger you" "But un, I don't care" Deidara said gasping for air, it was hard to breath, his eyelids heavy. "I`m gonna kill you" Itachi said with a straight face. Deidara held onto his chest tight. "You are suffering aren't you?" Itachi said and gripped the blonde`s chin caressing it softly. "You remember what happened to your mother don't you?" Deidara`s eyes widened.

_Years back Deidara`s mother lay sick in her bed, pale and cold; Madara hovered over her in deep concern. She smiled inwardly. "You know you did this to yourself" Madara said frowning slightly filled with disappointment. The movement of her bed had stopped, the demons inside her had subsided for the moment, and they refrained from tearing her apart inside. She felt hot and burned inside; she would soon lose control of her subconscious. "Can`t you just tell me you love me like a normal husband would?" she then grinned looking at Madara with her ocean blue eyes, gripping his arm tightly. Deidara worriedly stood by the closed door outside her mother`s room but couldn't hear anything they said. _

"_You will face the consequence of committing sin, it's time for a change to humankind" his mother scream loud, the pain over whelmed her again. She cringed still not letting go of Madara. "Pro…tect Deidara…his is the only one I've got…" she now was whispering. "Of course he is my son after all" "I know you tried to help me was it one of the seven deadly sins…" "Lust" Madara added. She smiled. "Well God wouldn't give me a chance as well" she shifted attempting to get out of bed. "I want to see Deidara" she chanted. "Bring him to me or I'll go to him" "You can see him, I'm not bringing him here"_

_See had dropped bleeding furiously walking toward Deidara. Gripping him and lying in his arms "I love you Dei honey…." Her skin grew cold and pale, she was dead. Her grip on Deidara was tight even if her spirit was no longer in her body. It was silent, the eerie feeling, the bad omen in the house was gone. Deidara just poured out his tears. "What happened, mom wake up please!" the pleading blond cried. _

"I don't…" it was a painful memory of his mother dying in front of him one of the memories he wishes he`d forget. "Deidara stay with your father he`ll protect you" "No un, I won`t let you leave me!" the blonde said falling to his knees. "This is what your mother would want, to stay by your father`s side, I was selfish making you believe I could have you, I made you believe we could be, for that I'm sorry but I can`t see you anymore, if I continue to you`ll die…" Itachi kissed Deidara`s lips softly gripping his thin waist, it was difficult to let go he clutched digging under his shirt, the blond moaned. Deidara put his hands in his raven hair kissing him deeper. "I crave only you…" Deidara breathed on his resuming kissing him again. "Deidara…" "Oka…" Deidara whispered looking into his black orbs demanding gripping Itachi hands, making them roam to his lower region Itachi let go and backed away.

"Come back for me un, even if it`s just once, I'll stay here like you said" Deidara latched onto Itachi again, he was too cruel, making him fall for him soo much it hurt. The presence of Itachi began to fade; he now began to feel more of a ghostly presence until he vanished. Only dark feathers flew lightly to the ground disappearing soon enough after Itachi. In that instant he was dead inside, he`s heart empty and now life really had no meaning. Even if he were to die by Itachi it would be less painful than being killed by not having him in his life. He felt weak closing his eyes so restlessly falling onto his bed he was unconscious again.

The depths of hell spread far and wide. Some parts with black deep pits, black flames rising never seizing to burn. Some lava hot flames rocky parts where ear piercing screams of burning souls could be heard. Some parts of hell where peacefully quiet and clear with waters, and other parts were filled with what the imagination could never think of. Seated in the mix of all environments was a raven haired incubus. Resting his chin in his palm, bored.

He clenched his fist and shifted uncomfortably. He was not alone. Alongside him seated his companion. "This is boring, can`t take that we have to stay in hell while other incubi and succubi get to have fun on earth" Naruto protested. "Shut up" Sasuke retorted, he was more interested on what his brother`s whereabouts were. "What the hell are you up to Itachi?" he clenched his fists even more. "You know him, probably doing some heroic mission, he`ll always trying to save something" Naruto pouted. "He`s strange" the blond added.

"Sai!" Sasuke called the other incubus who entered. "I`m kind of busy Sasuke, what do you need quick?" the pale incubus asked Sasuke. "Find out what Itachi is doing and report back to me as soon as possible" Sasuke commanded. "Sure I`ll send a couple of trackers demons" Sai said and prepared to leave. "Sai, you better not disappoint me" Sasuke said to the raven that left. "Sheesh your brother sure puts you in a bad mood, doesn't he" Naruto said then chuckled.

Father Obito sat in the church in his office. He was amazed at how far they`ve come from starting the church. Moments later Madara entered as Obito was practicing certain rituals before he left for the night. "Madara you are here" Obito stating the obvious. Madara didn't reply he sat down in a chair opposite the priest who created a glowing like circle where spiritual power circulated. "Progress…" that's all Madara said but Obito knew what he required from him. "Let me see" he placed his hands on Madara`s forehead.

"27 % not even half way" Madara retorted "off course Madara it`s gonna take more time than that" Obito reassured. "Don't have that kind of time, summon him now" Madara said removing Obito`s hand. "Him but, isn't he a bit reckless" "Maybe but he`ll get the mission done" Madara added and got up. "I've got to go so you`ll summon him or not?" "Yes, I'll summon him…"

Konan and Pein awaited Itachi`s arrival. The dark sky concealed the sky above the incubus and succubus. Itachi appeared flying ahead to land on the roof they already stood on. "Good you both made it" Itachi said settling down as his wings receded into his back. "So Itachi what`s so important it couldn't wait, I found this gorgeous guy I'm dying to fuck" Konan said rather annoyed. "I`ll cut to the point, I'm going to see the devil" it was silent.

"The devil…?" Pein repeated. "Yah, it was my intention from the beginning" "Itachi we are being followed" Konan mentioned. "I know, I'll take care of it, anyways let's get back to the topic" he felt the bad omen of demon trackers around him. "You know where he is?" Pein asked. "More or less, I need to leave immediately and Pein I need a favour, it's about Deidara…"

The night sky grew apart opening a dark hole of smoke. Two incubi descended to the earth. Upon landing the ground shook. "What do you know, I've finally been summoned" Naruto said smiling. "Guess things are slower than he predicted" Sasuke said next to the blond. It was almost midnight; the two incubi rose to the sky and begin to fly. "Naruto do it" Sasuke commanded. "Yah I know" Naruto stood still in the air flapping his wings in the sky; he closed his eyes and put his hands together.

Shadowy figures began to appear around him in hundreds of numbers, they humanoid like figures around him turned into him, the blond had cloned himself couple of hundreds of times each clone with the pair of wings and all his features and each individual clone looked and felt as real as he did. "Naruto let's get a move on, I've gotta find Itachi" "okay handsome _**me`s**_ spread out and create some chaos, let's have some fun" Naruto said as all the clones flew away in different directions. Soon after Sasuke and Naruto fled.

After flying for a few minutes in the town Naruto slowed down. Sasuke soon did the same. "What Naruto?" he asked rather annoyed. "I felt something" Naruto flew back upon reaching a window. Sasuke sighed. "Look at that, I found someone that interests me" Naruto then phased through the window of someone`s bedroom. "Who`s got your interest?" Sasuke said barely peering at the sleeping brunette. His features were slender and feminine as his long brunette strands fell on his pillow. "Neji huh, sexy name" Naruto`s grin grew wider. "While you have fun I'm gonna meet someone" Sasuke said and flew in away.

Naruto climbed over the still brunette who was even more delectable close up. The blond caressed his chin softly and licked his face; he could hardly wait to make him scream his name. Naruto licked lower down his pale neck tasting him. The brunette shifted his head slightly soon his eyes shot open and Neji faced the incubus on top of him. Naruto noticed the human wake. "Oh your awake well I can work with that" Naruto commented and continued sucking the brunette's neck.

"What….are…you doing?" Neji asked shifting up his pillow but unable to move he froze noticing the wings that retreated to disappear before him. "you can see me clearly in my spirit form, you have good eye`s" Naruto said still sucking on the brunette's neck. Naruto dug his hand under the shirt caressing the Neji`s nipple. The brunette`s breath hitched fasted. "Sto…don't…" he bit his lip. Neji managed to raise his hands to push the demon off but in vain. In the room not so far away another brunette awakened feeling uneasy.

"Neji…" Hinata sensed something was wrong. She raised her head from her pillow as the eerie feeling overcame her, something was watching her. She began to shiver as this darkness overcame her. She could feel it literally grin in satisfaction. "Who`s there, who are you…?" she shrilled gripping her sheets until her knuckles were white, she turned to face Naruto siting on her window sill. Naruto chuckled softly. "Guess the sixth sense runs in the family huh" he commented jumping of the sill and walking toward Neji`s cousin. "Don't come any closer, Neji…" the fear grew worse she couldn't move, but she was more fearful for Neji. "You are kind of cute but not when screaming" Naruto gripped her throat. "One sound and ill rip it of okay" Naruto said increasing the pressure of the grip. With every fibre in her body Hinata managed to shift and push the incubus slightly back, she jumped of and dashed for the door opening it with such force to race to Neji.

She froze in the hallway she wasn't in control of her body anymore. The shadowy dark presence was in her. She was possessed. "I told you no sounds just stay until I'm done" the eerie voice of Naruto rang in her mind. Her body felt coldly feverish and heavy. Without warning she began to walk or rather being controlled to until she reached the kitchen. She opened the drawer and took out a knife and held it to her throat.

"I should make you my slave; you're too beautiful to go to waste Neji…" Naruto ripped the shirt that barricaded Neji`s toned pale chest. He was now moaning loud with his head tossing and turning lifting his knee slightly, the pleasure was amazing. Neji`s has been pleasured before but nothing compares. Naruto hovered over the bulged that formed sucking it making the fabric wetter than the precum did. Neji bucked, it felt too good to fight. Naruto rubbed lower reaching his balls and to the hole rubbing it furiously.

"Take it off…" Neji managed to say. The teasing was mind bending. Naruto gripped Neji hair and tiled his head up. "Keep your eyes open, I want to see your beautiful purple misty eyes of yours when you cum" Naruto commented. Naruto proceeded to move lower removing the underwear that got in his way. He sucked the pre cum tip softly and roamed his tongue lower to taste every part of the flesh as possible.

"Hinata no!" the knife was gripped removing Hinata from her shocked and possessed phase. Her father then proceeded to put the knife down. "What happened?" the confused Hyuuga asked. "Oh come on, really another one" said the annoyed Naruto who`d just left Hinata`s body. He stood near and sat on the kitchen counter. "You people are really something, now to buy time, what to do…should I skin you alive or de head you, your choice, mmmn but the image will weigh on my conscious" "Just leave us demon!" Hinata`s father commanded.

Hinata was shivering in her spot. "Nah see I'm just a clone and a distraction, I'm kind of busy upstairs so I don't want any disturbances see?" "Hinata run!" the father shouted. But Hinata froze, the fear was too great. "Damn it, come on" he held her shoulders steadily leading the way. "Don't you listen!" the incubus emerged his wings and flapped them at great speed and strength pushing them away making them hit against the wall. "Guess leaving you both unconscious wouldn't hurt, but I always kill trying, oh well… here goes"

"Hay I'm back enjoying yourself I see" the other Naruto appeared before the original and Neji. "Join us then there`s more room, take the top I call the bottom" "Sounds good to me"

Sasuke finally arrived at the place he`d been planning to go after parting with Naruto. The church stood before him; the place where they were summoned from. He walked into the dark church, it receded his wings as the darkness whispered in the night. It was dead silent but the Uchiha knew who was here he was certain that he`d find the person he was looking for. "You know I only summoned Naruto, not surprised you came too" A dark figure emerged drawing closer to the Uchiha.

Sasuke smiled, so he instinct was right. "But I guess the Uchiha brothers have a knack for leading their own paths" Obito said vaguely coming into view stood a few feet from Sasuke. "I don't want to waste your time but I have a favour" "Of what Sasuke Uchiha?" "You used a summoning ritual, I need you to summon Itachi here" "What reason may I ask?" "I`m going to stop him from continuing this absurd plan of his!" Obito grinned. "What plan may that be?" his grin grew. "Don't play dumb he`s trying to destroy the devil!" Sasuke scold.

"That does sound much like a problem does it?" "If he is destroyed, then my goal is crushed, so you are gonna summon him and I'm gonna crush him myself!" Obito was literally laughing. "Come on Sasuke he`s the only one who`s gonna make this fun, if you want the devil to be fine come join us" "No, are you gonna summon him or not!" "Demanding are we now" "How about this you do something for me first and you have yourself a deal"

"Deidara, Deidara wake up" a voice said to the blond who began to wake from his unconscious state, he dreamt what had happened the last time he saw Itachi up to now. The blond looked up to see none other than Sasori who had already cooped him in a huge hug. "I'm soo glad you are okay" Sasori said who`s voice was soft and sweet almost brining the blond to tears. "Sasori I…sorry" "Sasori just smiled.

"You passed out in class and your father was here and you scared me so much" it hurt him but he was still his friend if he didn't look out for him who would. Deidara felt extreme guilt about not telling his friend anything. "What time is it?" the blond asked looking at the dark sky out the window. "Past midnight…" Sasori said and sighed. "Mid… you stayed that long un?" "Yah off course"

"Here eat" Sasori held out a plate of food toward him. The blond looked at the plate glumly. He took a bit and spat it out coughing out blood in the mix; his body rejected any food he tried to consume. His condition worsened, but the rest has helped him stabilize a little. "You need to eat, try…" Sasori commanded. "I can't okay, it can't stay in!" he said whipping the blood from his mouth. "aah fuck, it hurts!" he bit down on his arm to ease the pain that struck the blond again. "Here lay down" Sasori said and laid the blond head gently on the pillow. "Rest some more" Sasori said worryingly. "You are too nice" Deidara said feeling drowsy. "Itachi come back" he whispered with tears in his eyes. Sasori looked at the blond.

"Water Sasori, I need water" the blond whispered and gripped the red head`s arm. Sasori`s eyes widened. "No, I need you…" Deidara looked in his friends eyes inching closer into his face. Sasori got the message Deidara inched move until they`re lips barely touched. "I'll…get you the water" Sasori moved his head back and noticed the blond `s disappointed look if he would have ended up kissing him it certainly wouldn't end there. He got up of his bed and headed downstairs to get water for him.

Deidara sighed and put his pillow over his eyes. In an instant the window shattered the pieces of glass flying everywhere. Deidara removed the pillow and froze as to seeing what cause the shattering. A humanoid dark skinned creature with black sharp wings. It extended its claw like arm and gripped the blonde's waist Deidara tried clawing away the tight grip at the creature that didn't even resemble a human, it was so monstrous and eerie he couldn't even describe it. "Sasori!" Sasori dashed into the room running to grab the blond but at frightening speed he was gone. "Deidara…is…"

Hidan sat in his dark shady bedroom in a drawn dark circle symbol. Around the circle several candles were lit and in the distance heavy metal played softly on a half destroyed radio and a few bottle of alcohol his cell phone and a packet of some white substance in it. He eyes were closed and he chanting some words. His body had been engrossed with some scares on it dripping blood. He`s thankful that he lives in such a secluded neighbourhood with no disturbances to his ritual whatsoever. Finally getting into a trans like state his cell phone rings, throwing his concentration off. He hissed in annoyed and stood up to answer it. "This better be good" "Hidan…Deidara is gone"

His blue eyes opened, they saw nothing but darkness and a small light that lingered in the distance. He tried getting up he couldn't move. He was tied up. Both his hands and legs were tied. It looked like his room judging by the shadows. "Hay, un!" he shouted. He heard faint whispers in the distance. "Just relax, it`ll be alright" the familiar voice said. "Father Obito?!" he shouted confused. He saw a figure approach him as he felt nervous. "Son, I'm gonna save you" his father said looking down at his bound son. "What get me out of here!" he tried but struggled against the bounds. Madara didn't respond.

"No longer would the evil spirits bother you, possess you or control you, cause you the pain it caused you" he whispered and stroked the blonde hair. "Look at you, you are a mess, such a waste to see such a pretty son die young, don't worry you won't end up like your mother" he patted him lightly and caressed his chin. His father held out a sharp blade and punctured his stomach. The blond winced at the soft pain, as he dug the knife deeper, the pain increased. "Stop… father… please it hurts…." he shook in pain as tears weld in his eyes. "We are only beginning, son" he grinned and shifted the knife to the right, blood barely came out. Around him formed what seemed to be spiritual energy.

He`d felt really dizzy shaking slightly, nauseous and cold. After what felt like forever he was finally unconscious surrounded by darkness only the image of Itachi laid way to comfort him through this solitude.

Madara looked at his still tied up son. He smiled and loosened the hold of the straps after draping a blanket over him. "There…" he sighed satisfied and the new found comfort his son accustomed to. Madara left to join Obito in his office.

"Hay, is he okay now?" Obito said packing away books. Madara sat on his desk. "The progress now…" Madara said putting a hand on his chin. "Yes…" Obito put his hand on Madara`s forehead. "88%, good, summoning Naruto sure helped, we need to leave soon" Madara mentioned and Obito kept his hand.

"Madara…" the raven looked up at Obito. "I…don't you crave it?" Obito traced the backside of hand on face down to his neck. Madara bit his lip. "It`s hard…to…" Madara looked away. Obito grinned and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes. Obito has always admired the beautiful man, his featured looks were close to perfection and the long hair fit all perfectly with the frame of his face. Obtio licked _his_ lips and devoured him, Madara hesitant let out a low groan into the kiss. Obito griped the raven strands that fell down his shoulders. "You said it`s _hard_ right?" Obito whispered in his ear licking the lope and roamed to suck on the warm neck earning a nod and soft moan from the man in his clutches.

Obito advanced to work his other hand under his shirt and moving in between his thighs spreading them, pressing their shafts together through the fabric thrusting into him. Madara leaned back closing his eye in bliss as Obito removed the shirt returning to sucking his neck until almost drawing blood. Obito held him by the neck and the other hand lower to his pants rubbing the hard member_**. I was right**_. Madara was panting, excited, eyes closed and he looking so hot, so vulnerable so ravishable and all dirty and needy at the same time. "Obi…"it was hard to think now, his breath hitch, pulse racing.

"Madara…" Obito whispered kissing lower and lower to his v section down, hands shaky unbuttoning his pants as they fell to the ground. Madara gripped his spiky raven locks as he kissed between his thighs, gripping the underwear pulling it down to free the dripping needy shaft. "Now…please…" Obito consumed him licking sucking the wet flesh making the raven moan continuously and grip his hair tighter closing his thighs more. "Faster…" Madara begged bucking forward as he obeyed and increased the speed and consumed more almost deep throating him.

He approached his limit coming violently in Obito`s mouth making him swallow the liquid. Madara panted heavily light headed proceeded to lift Obito until he kissed him deeply again tasting himself. Madara taking Obito`s trousers down gripping his member earning a groaned from the man. "No, let me" Obito gripped his hair pulled his head more up and put two fingers in Madara`s mouth. "Suck them…" the dominant male commanded. Madara sucked the fingers after he removed them lying him down. Opening his thighs to obtain more access placed the fingers on the entrance thrusting them in slowly, getting the raven male more use to the discomfort, Madara winced as Obito proceeded to scissor his fingers.

"Now Obito…" the already hard Madara practically begged him. Obito removed his fingers. Then positioned himself by Madara`s entrance. Madara pulled himself up and whispered in his ear. "Fuck me hard…" and gripped his shoulders, digging his nails in. Obito thrust into him, his shaft manoeuvring through the warm enclosed walls and moving out increasing the speed. The raven male clawed deeper into the man, giving in to his desires, what he craved soo much he could barely keep it in. Tightening his grip around Obito he licked his neck sucking biting, exploring every possible soft warm skin moaning in the process.

Madara screamed after the thrusting increased holding tighter approaching his limit faster than he`d anticipated but refusing to slow the pace now. "Faster…more…" Madara sounded out, after he came followed by Obito. Out of breath both the men kissing chastely Madara put his arms around him. "When did you get so _**good **_father Obito?" Madara said letting go and climbing of the table. "Gotta go, I`m take Deidara home you get on home too, okay?" he getting cleaned up and dressed. Obito gripped Madara`s hand. "I`m serious, I think I might be falling for you…" he gripped his waist to kiss him again grinning at the gasping Madara. "I`ve got to go Obito"

"Deidara, wake up it's for school" his father shouted from down stairs. "Hmmmn" the blond moaned finally getting up. He felt really, really weird, He`s body felt fine almost healed aside some minor fatigue. He got up, only remembering bits of last night. "Let`s see Sasori was here and then, something…mmmn" he rubbed his forehead in front of the bathroom mirror. He`d finished preparing and headed down for breakfast. "Morning dad" "Morning to you too" Madara said cooping him in a hug and kissed his forehead making Deidara gasped. "Um…I…" "Eat up, can`t be late for school now, I'm driving you and going straight to work"

"Hinata…" Neji appeared behind the shaky baggy eyed Hyuuga girl who sat behind the kitchen table eating cereal. "I`m fine Neji, are you…?" "I think you should stay home today" Neji placed a hand on her shoulder comforting her. "No I've got a history test today, I'll be fine" Hinata said smiling. "Here drink this, it`ll boost your strength, but take it a few minutes before the exam" Neji said giving Hinata a small packet of immune booster mix. "Thanks" Hinata said holding it firmly in a grip. She could notice Neji was slightly uneasy too but he put on a brave front for her. He always had a habit of doing such and as always made Hinata feel extremely guilty and selfish. "Come on let`s get going it`s time for school now" Neji said and finished packing his back.

"You see it's a ritual done by self-sacrifice get a dead thing that lived, start with an animal its better and works, in order to revive such, I was practicing the ritual, yep the Jashinism is getting better by the day" "Interesting I see" Sasori said stoically not really paying attention at all" "Hay don't fucking give me attitude because you still got friend zoned yesterday, you know he`s an airhead sometimes, if you don't fucking tell him shit he won`t deal" Hidan scold. "Whatever" Sasori`s mood was worse than he thought, maybe not telling the blond how he felt was a bad idea, but he worried about him and he didn`t want to take advantage of such a situation.

"We have to tell him what happened last night after he disappeared" "No way he`s already going through too much and whatever it was his father had already taken care of it" "You were there you saw the horrid things that occurred last night, and how can we be so sure we can trust Madara!" "Sasori listen as a man of religion, I advise let no such things touch the day of light" "What?!" "I mean we can`t just get more involved without knowing what we are up against, besides if something happens to us to who will be there to protect Deidara?" "I'm gonna tell him after school and I don't care what you think Hidan"

Deidara sat in the art class, it calmed his mind and got it of Itachi, he was sculpting Itachi unconsciously. "Damn it, Itachi!" it hurt him so much, it was no use no matter how much he wanted to make himself feel better, he couldn't and soon he won`t be able to mask his pain. "Who the fuck is that, it`s pretty good?" Hidan said frightening the blond who accidently knocked down the sculptor to the floor as it flattened the face. "Damn it Hidan!" the angered blond scold him.

Deidara proceeded to kneel on the ground to fix it. The face was ruined and Deidara was in full panic. "It`s ruined" Deidara said as tears started falling down his eyes, he was at his limit. "Sorry I…are you okay?" Hidan now noticed the blond who was crying. The tears fell on the distorted sculpture in his hands. Why did it turn out like this? Why didn't he come back? And why did he feel like shit already? Deidara`s eyes were blurred with all the tears, the mutated sculpture looked like a blob of white. Hidan cooped him in his arms. What the hell or who the hell is causing the blond so much pain; he didn't like the idea of Deidara hurt he was somewhat his friend as well.

After two periods skipped for comforting the blond, Hidan and Deidara finally left the art room which was locked while they stayed in there, luckily the art teacher was absent for the day. Though Deidara still refused to tell Hidan the reasons for his outburst and suffering, he didn't even push him he`ll eventually know in due time. They entered the English class which was now the third period. Sasori who was explaining notes to someone else noticed the duo enter the class. His eyes widened. "Deidara, Hidan what the hell!" he was furious, not only did they not call to notify where they disappeared to; they ignored all his phone calls. Deidara didn't want Sasori to worry more if he`d told him. Sasori gripped the blonde`s hands.

"Are you okay?" "Yah I just went home to fetch my cell phone un" Deidara said smiling. Sasori cocked a brow. _**Whatever anyways**_**.** "I won`t even ask where you were Hidan I know you probably would of skipped two periods". Hidan just flipped him and sat down.

Neji who was in the same class as Deidara sat across him. The English teacher who`d delayed to come or who probably forgotten she had a class to teach never showed up. Half way through the lesson Neji had an eerie feeling about Deidara something was wrong with him and it bothered him, he sensed something from the blonde. The brunette stood up and walked to the blond. "Neji…" that was all he managed to say until his hand was gripped tightly and pulled which made the smaller blond stand.

"Um, let go un" Deidara was confused as they arrive in front of the class it suddenly got silent Deidara shoved Neji`s hand away. "Where do you want to do it?" this caught the attention of the whole class who`d looked up including Hidan who grinned. "Huh?" Now the blond was completely dumb found and Neji`s dead serious face didn't make it better. "Do you trust me?" Neji asked again.

"Um…" he was now too confused. "Come on…" Neji dragged him again until they were in the hall. "Well that escalated quickly" Hidan said and noticed Sasori wasn't so impressed with the scene. Neji what is this about?" Deidara was not annoyed but Neji`s grip was too tight to loosen his wrist from. "There`s is something you need to know, it`s important…"

(A/N) Reviews would be appreciated on progress.

To be continued…


End file.
